


Pieces

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Seal of Orichalcos, season 4, subbed-based, waking the dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathan did not rise. The souls were not released. What do Yami and the others do when their friends are not returned to them? Alternate end to the Orichalcos arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Only satan would cause this pain.

“Pharaoh! You did it!” He had.

Somehow he had defeated Dartz’s infinite attack serpent. Dartz collapsed and the people on the slabs faded away. The Leviathan did not rise. Anzu ran up to hug him, Honda following close behind. He step sided them both.

“Yu-Yugi what are you doing?” Anzu’s voice cracked. He made his way to the exit.

Then there was a faint whisper. “Ni-sama…” again, louder. “Ni-sama! Seto wake up! Yugi won, you’re free! _Ni-sama!_ ” His anguished cry was muffled by sobs.

Still he did not look back.

As the wind bit his face a white feather fluttered towards the ground, but dissolved before he could reach for it. They left. The former base of Doma sinking into the ocean never to be seen again. They returned home, for what else could they do? Yet none of them knew what to do after. The Pharaoh returned to the game store.

“Yugi…” said Anzu.

He paused, the door half open. And then he spoke for the first time since the defeat of Dartz. “Don’t call me that.”

“But-“

“Don’t ever call me that again!” The door closed, and Yugi’s friends gave him space.

There were funerals for all of them. Because technically their bodies failed to produce a pulse. His rival and his best friend. Mai and the members of Doma, hell, even Haga and Ryuzaki. But there couldn’t be one for Yugi, for his heart still beat for the sake of another, still breathing. Breathing in borrowed lungs.

He got punched in the gut by Honda, Anzu clung to him for a solid hour crying, and Rebecca went crying into the arms of her grandfather screaming that it should have been her Darling standing there instead of him. He agreed with her. He nearly gave Yugi’s grandpa a heart attack, and all he received from Otogi and Mokuba was a cold stare. He shouldered everyone’s rage and grief and carried it on his back.

He managed to get a flight to Egypt.

Yet now without Yugi his spirit could no longer rest. Not that he deserved it. The Ishtar’s had thought he had come to go to the afterlife. “I’m sorry. I can’t, Partner… Yugi is gone.” Marik lunged at him, but Rishid managed to hold him back. He left them, Marik’s eyes glaring into his back, Rishid with disappointment in his eyes, and Ishizu looking at him with pity for even she could not have predicted this.

Somehow he found his own tomb. Perhaps the Puzzle led him. No traps activated themselves. He walked to the end without a problem. Strange how the monsters who were supposed to check one’s worth never activated. They should have all sprung to life and devoured him. He emptied his bag of the Millennium Items.  
  
" _You have failed to return to your own time my king. Yet still the Millennium items can never be allowed to be used again.”_  
  
“I know Shadi. Thank you for guiding me-us this far.”  
  
The presence faded. The seemingly never-ending abyss sat hungrily below. One by one he threw the Items into it. Pegasus’s Eye, Bakura’s Ring, Marik’s Rod, Ishizu’s Necklace, Shadi’s Key and Scales were elsewhere, but it would be better for them to be spread out. He owed this world some sense of peace. And finally… Removing it from his borrowed neck he took the Millennium Puzzle in Yugi’s hands- the same hands that put it together. With one swift motion he severed the Puzzle in half, hundreds of pieces flying everywhere.  
  
_I’m sorry Partner…everyone…I couldn’t keep my promise._


End file.
